


My Slut

by Icarukoko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blackmail, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarukoko/pseuds/Icarukoko
Summary: Killua whispers, barely audible over the music and horny screeching around them. "If you don't do as I say, the whole campus will see pictures of you in that slutty outfit."A chill runs down Gon's spine as Killua's hand snakes around his waist to grope his ass. He looks over to the security guard. "No, Uvogin. Everything's f-fine." He smiles. Uvo nods, walking away to break apart a fight. Gon shoves Killua away and glares daggers right through Killua's eyes. "The fuck do you want, huh?"Killua grins, though that glare sends a shiver through his body. "That's the spirit." He pulls Gon back to him by the waist. "I just want you, Freecss."
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	My Slut

"I hear this club has a few male entertainers." Meleoron snickers, nudging Killua with his elbow.

"Sweet." Killua grins. They walk into Club Hallelujah, an ironic name given it's the most unholy destination in this city. They get a booth and observe the crowd. Killua doesn't see any male strippers yet. Only female cunts.

"Hello sirs, can i get you anything?" A boy walks up to the,, wearing a green crop top and green booty shorts. Killua looks up at him, his eyes covered by his snapback. That's when Killua's world stops for a split second. It's Gon Freecss. A super hot classmate of Killua's. A boy who's ass has always drawn Killua's attention. And it continues to do so as Gin walks away with their orders written down on a notepad.

Ikalgo turns to Killua with a smirk. "You like?"

Killua grins. "Bitch I already know him. From school. Killua takes some pictures of Gon walking away with his phone. "And yeah. That ass is to die for.

His friends laugh. "Dude you're so gay." Meleoron chuckles.

Killua scoffs. "Someone get this guy a medal, detective of the century!" He notices Gon returning. Killua leans back, taking his hat off and laying it to cover his face. "Don't tell him who I am. I'm gonna surprise him."

His friends laugh, going back to talking about all the hot girls in the club as Gon approaches.  
Gon sets the drinks down on their table. "Is your friend okay?" He asks, glancing at Killua. 

"He's perfectly fine." Ikalgo grins. Gon nods, walking away. Killua sits back up and downs a couple shots of tequila. "Slow your roll, hotshot!" Ikalgo scolds him.

Killua grins mischievously, getting up. He follows Gon, who's stopped to talk to some security guard. When Gon turns around, he's face to face with his classmate.

"Hey." Killua winks.

"Shit- Killua?!" Gon's eyes widen.

Killua steps closer, forcing Gon to back up. "Oh. You know my name, great." He chuckles. "Whatcha doin here, cutie?"

Gon gulps. "I could ask you the same thing."

Killua laughs dryly. "I'm 21, just like you. Can't I enjoy myself a little? What about you? That uniform of yours looks pretty uncomfortable."

Gon glares. "What do you want? Why approach me?"

Gon's back hits a wall, and Killua closes in on him. "Hm~ well, just doing my duty as a good student. Isn't it against the rules for students to work for companies not endorsed by the staff or board of directives?"

Gon sighs. "Yeah. So what? What would you gain from ratting me out?"

Killua shrugs. "Nothing, really. Other than a harsh pat on the back. But I can get a fuck ton for not telling anyone. can't I?"

Gon's eyes widen when he realizes what Killua is implying. "You're not seriously going to blackmail me." He scoffs. "Are you?"

Killua's so close that they can practically taste eachother. Killua speaks deeply, his voice low and sexy. "Well now that you mention it... I've got some racy ideas..."

Gon bites his lip, pressing himself against the wall as if he could merge into it. Their noses brush past eachother, lips practically touching.  
Killua whispers against Gon's lips. "It's really no fair that I can only stare at your ass all day. I'd like to taste it if you wouldn't mind, dear." Killua licks Gon's upper lip shortly before his tongue returns to his own mouth.

Gon shudders. "I think the fuck not."

Killua grins. "Yknow, I was hoping you'd say that. It's no fun if you're just mindlessly obedient."

"Gon, is this guy causing trouble?" The security guard Gon was talking to earlier steps in.

Killua whispers, barely audible over the music and horny screeching around them. "If you don't do as I say, the whole campus will see pictures of you in that slutty outfit."

A chill runs down Gon's spine as Killua's hand snakes around his waist to grope his ass. "No, Uvogin. Everything's f-fine." He smiles. Uvo nods, walking away. Gon shoves Killua away and glares daggers right through Killua's eyes. "The fuck do you want, huh?"

Killua grins, though that glare sends a shiver through his body. "That's the spirit." He pulls Gon back to him by the waist. "I just want you, Freecss."


End file.
